Field of the Invention
The disclosed information relates to a layout editing apparatus capable of editing a layout of printed sheets to be bound, a layout editing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Systems for supporting layout editing of printed sheets to be bound are known. As one of such systems, a photo album creation/ordering system has been put into practical use. In the photo album creation/ordering system, a user can edit a layout on a screen displayed on the display of an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC), by using a pointing device such as a mouse. For example, the user can perform layout editing, such as exchanging, laying out, enlarging/reducing, and trimming image objects, and inputting a text in a text box, and laying out and enlarging/reducing the text box. Edited data in which layout editing has been completed is uploaded to a server of a provider, and printed sheets are output by the image forming apparatus of the provider. The output printed sheets are bound into a photo album having a booklet format by the image forming apparatus or by hand.
In some cases, the photo album creation/ordering system is requested to perform layout editing so that an object is not laid out across continuous pages. This is because the photo album creation/ordering system performs layout editing on a spread page basis. For example, if a text object is laid out across spread pages, the text may be printed on a fold between spread pages in a photo album after binding.
Japanese Patent No. 5371560 discusses a layout editing method for laying out an object at a suitable position so as not to overlap with continuous pages in consideration of a boundary between continuous pages.
Like the layout editing method discussed in Japanese Patent No. 5371560, when an object is laid out so as not to overlap with the boundary between continuous pages, the object may be laid out near the page boundary.
For example, suppose that a text is laid out near the boundary between spread pages for bookbinding (for example, including two pages) so as not to overlap with the boundary between two pages, and then printing and bookbinding are performed. Even in this case, the text may become hard to see depending on a booklet binding method and the number of pages.